Conventional bubblers function as illuminated or non-illuminated fountains within pools or spas. Mounted flush with a surface of a pool or spa, a typical bubbler includes a central exit opening circumferentially surrounded by a lens. Included as part of the lens is an electrically-powered source of illumination. The bubbler may be plumbed into the water-recirculation system of the pool or spa downstream of a pump so as to receive pressurized water. The pressurized water is forced through the central exit opening of the bubbler to produce a plume, with the water of the plume being illuminated by the illumination source.
Because bubblers typically are mounted flush with various pool or spa surfaces, and the exit openings of the bubblers are fixed flush with lenses that are also mounted flush with the pool or spa surfaces, the exit openings of the bubblers are remote from the water surfaces of the associated pools or spas. Consequently, a plume exiting such a bubbler must travel a material distance through the main body of water of the pool or spa before penetrating the water surface to provide a fountain effect. This process can cause the plume to rotate, be erratic, or otherwise be undesirably affected aesthetically or physically.